danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Powder Game (AG)
Powder Game Viewer is a Dan-Ball mobile game released in 28 April, 2012. It is essentially the old Powder Game imported into the mobile systems. This version has nearly all the functions of Powder Game in the PC. Interface and controls Home screen *The Edit button leads to the game screen. *The View button leads to the screen where players can choose the upload they want to view (Internet connection required). *The two buttons at the left allows players to choose the skin of the game. The Basic skin is mainly grey while the Dan-Ball skin includes colours in the Dan-Ball site. Edit Screen *The upper-right corner shows the FPS, remaining dots and the coordinate of the touched place. The numbers in the remaining dots part turns yellow when it goes below 1000 and red when it decreases to zero. *The uppermost two buttons controls the time of the screen. The right button is essentially Start-Stop. The left button allows per frame playing when the game is in stop mode. *The System button leads to the Save-Load function and the Reset button. It also has a home button which allows players to return to the home screen. The game supports up to 32 states saved, and comments can be added to each save. **In view mode this button is named "Vote". Apart from the above buttons, the Like and Unlike buttons, along with brief information of the upload is also shown. *The Settings button leads to various functions including Pen, Pen-Size, MiniMap, Side, Grid, BG and Dot. *The 2 buttons below the Settings button are the element buttons. Elements and various objects and tools can be used by single tapping these buttons and tapping the play screen. Double tapping opens the menu where elements and various objects and tools can be chosen. Fireworks, Player and Ball requires selection of their attributes when chosen. **The upper button imitates left clicking and the lower button imitates right clicking. *The Player button allows the control of players. If the specified player is present in the screen, it can be controlled by using the pad at the lower left corner. In devices which supports simultaneous control of both players, the player not specified (2P when 1P is specified) is controlled with another pad at the lower right corner. Elements Main article: 'Element'' Special Objects Main article: 'Object'' Tools and options Main article: 'Tool'' Differences There are a number of differences in Powder Game Viewer and the PC version of Powder Game, which includes: *Until ver2.2, Powder Game Viewer lacked a speed control option. * Until ver2.1, Powder Game Viewer lacked a text function. *In Powder Game, two different elements can be added to the playing screen simultaneously by left clicking and right clicking at the same time. Also, the two players can be controlled at the same time in Powder Game. Both are not possible at Powder Game Viewer. However since iOS ver1.5 and Android ver1.3, both players can be controlled at the same time in the iPhone 5 and Android devices. *Uploading is not possible in Powder Game Viewer. *The saved content in the Save-Load function is lost once the user closes the Powder Game interface. However, such content can be saved when the user terminates the Powder Game Viewer process. In addition, multiple saves (up to 32) can coexist in Powder Game Viewer whreas in the PC version a new save always overwrite the previous save. *In Powder Game Viewer, the game screen can be zoomed by up to 32x while in Powder Game, the screen can only be zoomed to 16x. History iOS version *'''Powder Game Viewer ver2.2 - 20/02/15 ** Speed function addition. * Powder Game Viewer ver2.1 - 08/01/15 ** Text function addition. * Powder Game Viewer ver2.0 - 12/09/14 **Facebook function addition. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.9 - 29/08/14' **Twitter function addition. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.8 - 11/07/14' **Multiple save support. Interface improvement. Bug fix. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.7 - 31/01/14' **iOS 7 compatability. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.6 - 09/08/12' **Bug fix. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.5 - 19/07/12' **iPhone 5 support. Bug fix. Supports simultaneous control of both players in iPhone 5. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.4 - 24/07/12' **Bug fix (vote). *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.3 - 22/06/12' **iPad support. Bug fix. Improved speed of skin changing. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.2 - 25/05/12' **Skin function addition. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.1 - 11/05/12' **Optimization. Bug fix. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.0 - 28/04/12' **Game creation. Android version * Powder Game Viewer ver2.3 - 27/02/15 ** High resolution support. * Powder Game Viewer ver2.2 - 06/02/15 **Speed function addition. *'Powder Game Viewer ver2.1 - 16/01/15' **Text function addition. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.7 - 21/11/14' **Android 5.0 support. Bug fix. (Android 5.0 cannot save/load bug, screen ratio problem on some devices) *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.6 - 19/09/14' **Twitter function addition. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.5 - 01/08/14 **Multiple save support. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.4 - 24/01/14 **Bug fix. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.3 - 26/07/13 **Supports simultaneous control of both players. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.2 - 08/04/12''' **Bug fix. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.1 - 05/04/12' **Keyboard function addition. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.0 - 22/03/12' **Android support. Kindle version *'Powder Game Viewer ver2.2 - 13/02/15' **Speed function addition. *'Powder Game Viewer ver2.1 - 23/01/15' **Text function addition. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.7 - 28/11/14 **Bug fix. (Save/load bug, screen ratio problem on some devices) *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.6 - 26/09/14 **Twitter function addition. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.5 - 15/08/14 **Multiple save support. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.4 - 24/01/14 **Bug fix. *'Powder Game Viewer ver1.0 - 29/03/12' **Kindle Fire/Kindle Fire HD support. External links *Powder Game Viewer on the official site *Powder Game Viewer on the official mobile site Category:Mobile games